<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seashell by ML_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848666">Seashell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox'>ML_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colour Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Beaches, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Ocean, One Big Happy Family, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV V | Kim Jihyun, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, V | Kim Jihyun Deserved Better, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Third prompt of <a href="https://mysme-events.tumblr.com/post/626752672562872320/jihyun-week-2020">Jihyun Week</a>: <s>Fate</s> | Ocean</p><p>Set six months after <i>Judge and Forgive</i>.</p><p>The whole RFA travel to Jumin's beach house for an epic summer day! It's all fun and games until Jihyun sees Lux in a cute bikini for the first time. Now he has to deal with the jealousy and possessiveness that overcomes him.</p><p>Whatever will he do?</p><p>
  <b>Note: This is not an entry to the Jihyun Week event. I'm bascially just trying to finish this series off.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Choi Saeran &amp; Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin &amp; V | Kim Jihyun, RFA &amp; Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Zen | Ryu Hyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colour Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seashell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is everyone getting there?”</p><p>Jihyun glances at Lux and then back to the road. They're on the highway, driving to one of the Han family's beachside vacation houses. The sun climbs ever higher with the arrival of summer. So are the temperatures. Almost everyone in the country is scrambling to go somewhere cool. They're no different. The drive is long, but Jihyun doesn't mind. With Lux beside him, time will cease to exist.</p><p>"As you know the original plan was to go together," he answers.</p><p>"Yes, Jumin offered his cars."</p><p>"Right. But at the last minute Saeyoung decided to drive."</p><p>"Ah! So it's him and Saeran together."</p><p>"Yoosung and Hyun too."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yes. They all decided to go together," he continues. "Yoosung always enjoys riding in Saeyoung's cars. As for Hyun... well, he made it clear he'd rather die of heatstroke than travel with Jumin."</p><p>"Of course," Lux laughs.</p><p>Jihyun smiles uneasily. Last night's chats were... particularly lively. Zen's candour about spending time in Jumin's company is always something to behold. While the children found it hilarious, Jihyun was glad Lux had gone to sleep. She didn't have to witness the profanities and insults flying around. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop her reading the whole thing over breakfast. At least she found it funny.</p><p>"Anyway," he says, "Jumin and Jaehee went ahead to set up."</p><p>"Which leaves us two."</p><p>They stop at a red light. Jihyun glances at Lux again. She beams back at him and his affection for her grows about a hundred times. He returns her smile and pets her hair. If they aren't in a car right now and he's not driving she'd already be in his arms. Within him she inspires so much love—one that's gentle, warm, and safe. It fills him to the brim, bringing with it happiness that he's still learning to understand.</p><p>"Are you okay being stuck with me?" he jokes.</p><p>She reaches out and squeezes his wrist gently as the lights turn green.</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
<hr/><p>Jihyun drives up the street leading to Jumin's house. He catches Lux's awestruck expression and smiles. On either side of the street are houses of varying extravagance. They sit behind gardens so lush and intricate it would make a landscape artist cry. Though this area is public, the community screams exclusivity. With the rich and powerful gathered in one place, no one dares to challenge their demand for privacy.</p><p>It's all nostalgic for Jihyun. Most of the houses in the area had not changed at all. The Han family have many, many vacation houses in the country and overseas. He's fortunate enough that they invite him to a few. This particular one was one he frequented with Jumin when they were younger. It's been years since he was last here. Memories of his childhood assail him the closer they get to the house.</p><p>“Is that—<em>no way</em>, is that Jumin’s?”</p><p>Jihyun doesn’t have to look at Lux to know what she’s referring to.</p><p>“Yes,” he answers.</p><p>“Wow…” she breathes. “It’s the biggest around here.”</p><p>“It’s to assert dominance,” he quips.</p><p>Lux laughs as he goes up the driveway and around the house to the garage. There are staff members already waiting for them. They're quick to shuffle to the car as soon as he turns the engine off. After assuring the couple that they'll sort out everything, the staff ushers them inside. Jihyun says many words of gratitude before taking Lux's hand and leading her up the stairs.</p><p>“You know your way around,” she remarks.</p><p>“I have been here before.”</p><p>“Ah, right; of course.”</p><p>Her tone of recognition makes him smile. He squeezes her hand.</p><p>"When we were children they'd always ask us where we'd like to go during the summer. We always chose this house. You can say this was our playground."</p><p>"Only you two?"</p><p>"Only us two."</p><p>“And… how did you amuse yourselves?”</p><p>"Oh… many things."</p><p>"What about games?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Absolutely. We played hide-and-seek... tag... puzzles... sometimes we invented our own games. Sometimes... well, sometimes we just lie on the floor and discuss life's fascinating questions."</p><p>"What kind of questions?"</p><p>He grins at her.</p><p>"Like... does clean sand really squeak when you step on it?"</p><p>"And does it?" Lux teases.</p><p>"It sure does."</p><p>"Amazing!"</p><p>They both laugh.</p><p>"Most of the time we relaxed," he continues. "We're not the sort to be rambunctious. We read books, debated, discussed current affairs.. normal things—well, normal for us."</p><p>"That sounds calmer than the summers I had as a child."</p><p>Jihyun kisses her hand.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em>, I'd love to hear about."</p><p>He expects a story, because Lux tells him everything, but instead, she smiles... vague and mysterious.</p><p>"Maybe next time—"</p><p>"Finally."</p><p>Jumin's voice, regal and imposing, reverberate as they enter the living room. He stands by the double doors leading to the beach. Jaehee, meanwhile, stands beside him. She concentrates on her phone, but at Jumin's word she looks up at them and smiles. Finally, curled on the couch is Elizabeth the 3<sup>rd</sup>. She lifts her head at the new arrivals.</p><p>"Hello!" Lux exclaims.</p><p>She rushes ahead to hug Jaehee. Jihyun approaches Jumin, exchanging a brief, but tight hug with him. It's a rare sight to see them wearing anything other than corporate suits. They look young in their loose, casual attires. They still exude an air of unapproachability, but at least they're not as intimidating.</p><p>“Hello, beautiful,” Lux coos at Elizabeth, gently petting her head.</p><p>Elizabeth purrs in greeting.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Jihyun says.</p><p>Jumin and Jaehee exchange looks.</p><p>"Saeran called," Jaehee replies.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Lux says.</p><p>Jumin sighs in exasperation.</p><p>"Apparently, they're taking the <em>scenic route</em>," he says. "It is worth noting that while Saeran talked Yoosung and Zen yelled about being lost."</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Lux chuckles.</p><p>"No," he agrees.</p><p>"Well... we'll wait for them, then," Jihyun says.</p><p>With a nod, Jumin opens the doors. Cool sea air breezes in, whipping Jihyun's hair in every direction. He breathes deep, tasting salt at the back of his throat. This is a relief compared to the stifling humidity of the city. Beyond the doors is the beach with its white sand and green-blue waters. Sunlight pours over the gorgeous view, bathing everything in white-gold light.</p><p>“Do as you please,” Jumin says. "The staff will serve lunch later.”</p><p>“Great!” Lux exclaims, clapping her hands. “I’m <em>dying</em> for a swim—come on, Jaehee!”</p><p>Lux takes Jaehee’s hand, but Jaehee hesitates, darting an uncertain glance at Jumin. Sensing his employee’s stare, Jumin meets her eyes and crosses his arms. There’s an impassive expression on his face that says nothing and yet everything all at once. Jaehee looks back at Lux and winces apologetically.</p><p>“I still have a few things to deal with,” she says.</p><p>“Nonsense! It’s your time to relax—right, Jumin?”</p><p>Jihyun watches the exchange with a smile. There’s determination underneath Lux’s playful question. He discovered that they're similar in that regard. While their expressions say one or nothing, it's different to what they feel. By Jumin's non-expression Jihyun knows he wants to keep Jaehee on the clock. Lux, however, will not accept that. Jihyun sides with his beloved in this one. One should enjoy their time off and Jaehee needs a break more than any of them.</p><p>"You can leave the rest for later," Jihyun interjects.</p><p>Jumin glances at him and then sighs.</p><p>"Fine," he says.</p><p>“Thank you, sir!” Jaehee’s own beam reveals her relief.</p><p>“Good,” Lux says. “Let’s go change, Jaehee!”</p><p>Slipping his hands in his pockets, Jihyun watches over Lux with a smile. When they're gone he appraises the living room, once again feeling nostalgic. Everything remains the same... except for the furniture. He crouches before Elizabeth and gently pets her. He remembers Jumin and himself as children, playing and talking together. In this house they built a solid friendship in the face of those who only sought to use them.</p><p>“Good girl, Elizabeth,” he says.</p><p>Elizabeth meows sleepily.</p><p>“Nothing’s changed,” he continues, standing up.</p><p>“The furniture has,” Jumin replies, sidling next to him.</p><p>“Well, yes,” Jihyun laughs. “I mean in general…”</p><p>“Oh… yes, nothing has changed.”</p><p>Jihyun lays his hand on the couch and turns to his friend with a smile.</p><p>“It’s been years since we’ve been here,” he continues.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“<em>When</em> was the last time? I’m afraid I’ve forgotten.”</p><p>“It was the month before our finals.”</p><p>“Ah—<em>yes</em>. That’s right. To study.”</p><p>“And to avoid our fathers’ nagging.”</p><p>“And that.”</p><p>Jumin returns his smile, but it vanishes.</p><p>“When we stopped coming here father turned this house into his love nest.”</p><p>Jihyun lifts his hand. “Oh.”</p><p>“I made sure the place was properly cleaned.”</p><p>“… Good to know.”</p><p>A pause passes between them. Jihyun cracks first and laughs. Soon after Jumin laughs along with him. The crashing sound of the waves drowns the sound of their amusement. Still, it reverberates in the living room, permeating the walls with life. Now, the place feels a little more like the home it used to be.</p><p>“How is uncle anyway?” Jihyun asks. “Where is he this summer?”</p><p>“US,” Jumin answers. “His new woman wants to go to Beverly Hills.”</p><p>Jumin's displeasure is palpable. Jihyun pats his best friend's shoulder. Upon hearing footsteps he looks over his shoulder... and his jaw almost drops. Lux and Jaehee emerge from the hallways in their swimsuits. This is the first time he's ever seen her in one and... God, he is not prepared.</p><p>She wears a polka-dotted bikini in a deep sapphire colour. The top seems to be a tiny version of a cropped blouse with off-shoulder puffed sleeves. The bottoms are in a skirt style, but much shorter. Draped over her shoulders is a white lace garment. It's so sheer that it leaves nothing to the imagination. With her hair loose around her shoulders in gentle waves, Jihyun can't help thinking that she's... cute.</p><p><em>Devastatingly</em> cute.</p><p>An unfamiliar emotion rises within him the more he gazes at her. It's uncomfortable, making him want to squirm. Underneath all the love and attraction he feels is... anxiety and possessiveness. She's <em>too</em> cute. Under normal circumstances, she already exudes a charming kind of allure no one can ignore. The swimsuit exacerbates that. If it's obvious to him... then it's obvious for everyone else too.</p><p>And… he doesn’t know if he likes that.</p><p>Still, he musters a smile and offers his hand to her.</p><p>"Look at you," he says.</p><p>With a shy smile, she slips her hand in his.</p><p>"What do you think?" she says, hesitant.</p><p>"<em>Me</em>?" he says, surprised.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Let me see."</p><p>He twirls her around—an action he regrets because she looks even more beautiful up close. She takes his breath away. When she faces him again he adjusts her shawl-like cardigan, making sure it covers her. Upon realising what he's doing, he stops. He senses nervous anticipation from her.</p><p>"Very cute," he says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>She beams, sending butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"That makes me happy!"</p><p>Her words stun him... so does the way she glows as she looks at herself.</p><p>"It's been a long time since I've swum so none of my old swimsuits fit anymore. I saw this while I was shopping and loved it. I thought it looked good, but I can never be too sure, you know?"</p><p>"Trust me, my love; it suits you."</p><p>And it does—it suits her <em>too </em>well. A significant part of him wants to take her back to their room and have her change to something more... covered. In fact, he's more than willing to buy her a one-piece suit... but he can't ignore her happy smile. She loves this particular one and he shouldn't take that from her. But why does he want to? He can't understand why he's agonising over other people seeing her like this... why he wants to be the only one to see her in this outfit.</p><p>"Is this where I tell you two to get a room or something?"</p><p>Jihyun jumps at Jumin's flat question. With reddening cheeks, he realises he's been too absorbed with Lux. She's blushing too, but unlike his embarrassment, she sticks her tongue out at Jumin. Meanwhile, Jaehee stands between them, looking like she wants to be anywhere else.</p><p>"We're off," Lux says, turning back to Jihyun.</p><p>“Be careful,” he says.</p><p>She rises on her toes and he leans down so she can kiss his cheek. After that, she and Jaehee make their way to the lounge chairs below the deck. Jihyun watches them with a dim smile. He's not keen on letting her go, dressed like that... but he doesn't have a legitimate reason to stop her. Suddenly, the wind blows a strong gust. Lux's hair flies everywhere, but, most alarmingly, her lightweight cardigan whips right back. The sleeves slip off her shoulders and down her arms.</p><p>“Wait!” Jihyun calls.</p><p>The words tumble out of his lips before he knows it. His body moves of its own accord. He unbuttons his polo and shrugs it off, revealing a white undershirt. He approaches Lux as she waits for him and hands her the garment. She blinks in confusion, but holds onto it.</p><p>“Why are you giving me your shirt?” she says.</p><p>Without saying anything, he readjusts her cardigan. Then he takes his shirt and wraps it around her shoulders, making sure it completely covers her. <em>Why</em> is he giving her his shirt? He steps back the moment he's finished and she looks at what he's done. Then, she glances back at him, perplexed. As they stare at each other, he scrambles for a reason for his strange behaviour... which will be interesting because he's not even sure himself.</p><p>"The sun," he blurts. "It's the sun. It's bright, uhm... <em>too</em> bright. And too hot. I don't want you to get sunburned so..."</p><p>God, how ineloquent can he be? He almost cringes at his stammered words, but somehow manages to suppress it. Lux tilts her head at him. Then, she glances at the sky and squints at the bright light that shines on her face.</p><p>“It is scorching,” she concedes. “Might need sunscreen.”</p><p>"You do," he agrees. "Until then... wear this, please?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Her easy acquiescence alleviates his anxieties... but at the same time, it highlights how unreasonable it is. His arms are tense as he debates taking the shirt back and keeping it on her. In the end, his hands hang limp at his sides.</p><p>"Have fun," he says.</p><p>"Come join us soon!"</p><p>He nods. Jaehee's gone ahead, picking a lounge chair and settling on it. Lux catches up to her, taking the one next to Jaehee's and depositing her belongings on it. To Jihyun's dismay, she sheds the shirt and the cardigan. As if that is not enough, it turns out that the top and bottom of Lux's swimsuit is removable. The real bikini is underneath, exposing more of her to the world.</p><p>“The sun.”</p><p>Embarrassment floods Jihyun at Jumin’s statement. Clearing his throat, he crosses his arms and looks at his friend who sidles beside him with a vague smile.</p><p>“It’s blistering,” Jihyun insists.</p><p>“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” Jumin chuckles.</p><p>He leaves it at that and the two simply watches on. Jihyun examines the whole strip of beach. There are a significant number of families and friend groups taking advantage of the day. What gets his attention is a group of college boys playing soccer near the water. The moment they notice Lux and Jaehee their once enthusiastic play became distracted. The complicated emotions churning within him spikes at what he sees. For one, wild second he wants to take Lux back inside the house.</p><p>And that... troubles him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jaehee!”</p><p>“Got it!"</p><p>“Nice—shit, it hit the net!”</p><p>“Yes! This is our chance—Lux!”</p><p>At Yoosung's frantic command, Lux runs towards the net with an excited cry. The ball falls short and to reach it she dives into the sand. The ball soars high—enough for Jihyun to jump and spike it to the other side. It whips past Saeyoung, Jaehee, and Zen, hitting the spot behind them with a solid smack. Yoosung whooped at their victory while Jihyun hurried to help Lux. She's laughing, much to his relief. He brushes sand off her as Yoosung, Saeyoung, and Zen engage in competitive banter.</p><p>"You're not hurt?" he says.</p><p>"No, it was <em>amazing</em>!" Lux gushes. "You looked <em>so</em> cool spiking that ball!"</p><p>Warmth that has nothing to do with the heat unfurls within him. With a shy smile, he combs his hair back.</p><p>"You're quite cool yourself," he says. "Very athletic—I don't see many people dive in the sand like that."</p><p>"Oh, I just did what I had to," she chuckles. "Also… well, I was quite active when I was younger—you know: climbed trees, jumped on and off things, played games, explored places…”</p><p>“Caused trouble?"</p><p>He imagines his beloved as a cute, rambunctious child, and can't help teasing her. In his mind he sees a tinier version of her, with pigtails and the brightest grin… perhaps covered in dirt from playing too much outdoors. His imagination is quite different to what she looks like now, with her wide eyes and cheeks so pink that it begs for his caress. The next time she speaks it's with a steady gaze and he finds himself trapped within those deep brown depths.</p><p>"I didn't cause... <em>that</em> much trouble..."</p><p>"Ah, but you <em>are</em> a troublemaker."</p><p>"Hey, lovebirds! It's time for another round."</p><p>Zen's voice interrupts them. Jihyun turns to everyone with an shy smile. When he glances at Lux again he finds her smiling too, but it's unrepentant despite her still blushing. Then, she turns to the others and yells at them too. All good-natured, of course.</p><p>"You guys are too slow!" she says. "Let's go!"</p><p>With a laugh, Zen holds up his hands. "All right, honey, relax."</p><p>"Actually," Jaehee interjects, "I'm tired."</p><p>"What!?" Yoosung protests, "but we're on a roll here!"</p><p>"You relax too," Zen scolds before turning to Jaehee. "Go ahead."</p><p>"Thank you—have fun."</p><p>With a relieved smile, Jaehee makes her way to the lounge chairs.</p><p>"Well..." Yoosung sighs, "We need one more person—Saeran! Come play!"</p><p>Saeran, who's been watching them play from the lounge chairs, waves his hands in protest. It's a rather half-hearted gesture. Jihyun smiles to himself. Within the young man's pastel green eyes happiness glints... a cautious hope at being included in this new family.</p><p>"I don't play sports," he says.</p><p>"It's okay!" Lux calls, waving him over. "Come play!"</p><p>Saeran rises from the chairs and approaches with hesitation.</p><p>"I'm not responsible if you guys lose," he warns, taking Jaehee's place.</p><p>"All good, little bro," Zen assures him, ruffling his hair. "Just pass the ball to us."</p><p>"Yeah," Saeyoung agrees. "We'll crush them."</p><p>“You can try,” Yoosung taunts.</p><p>Jihyun takes his position as Yoosung readies the ball, but before he can serve, a soccer ball bounces next to Lux. She yelps, jumping in surprise. Alerted, Jihyun glances to where the ball came from. To his displeasure, one of the college boys is jogging towards them. He's making a beeline for Lux.</p><p>"Sorry!" he calls with a grin.</p><p>"No worries," Lux replies, fetching the ball.</p><p>A protest hangs at the tip of Jihyun's tongue as she meets up with the boy. She returns the ball, but the boy holds onto her hand as he engages her in conversation. Apprehensive agitation fills Jihyun at the sight of the boy's charming smile. Thankfully, Lux disengages and returns to them. It's a good thing she doesn't notice the lingering stare the boy gives her as he returns to his friends.</p><p>"Are your shoulders getting red?" he tells her.</p><p>"Are they?"</p><p>Lux looks at them, confused. Of course she's confused—there's nothing to find. To his surprise, though, she shrugs. She asks for a time-out and runs to the chairs, taking his shirt and donning it on as she runs back. The whole thing leaves him feeling rather dumbfounded.</p><p>"I can borrow this, right?" she asks him with a smile.</p><p>"Erm... of course," Jihyun replies.</p><p>"Hey!" Yoosung yells impatiently. "Can we start!?"</p><p>"Go!" Lux shouts back with a laugh.</p><p>The game resumes. Despite his shy countenance, Saeran holds his own. Jihyun's heart swells with pride at the sight of him enjoying himself. Making him prouder is Lux's energy. They're about even in scoring, but the way she participates in every point makes the game that much more fun.</p><p>As they get into the rhythm of the game, a familiar soccer ball soars in the middle of their makeshift court. It bounces near Lux again, taking her by surprise. The same college boy returns, asking for the ball back. Lux looks unbothered as she picks up the offending object and jogs to return it to him. Jihyun is a little miffed now, especially when the boy once again holds onto his beloved's hands. It's small comfort that she's now covered. The boy engages her in conversation and Jihyun wonders what they're talking about. It seems the boy's inviting Lux to join them, but she's quick to shake her head and end the conversation.</p><p>Soon enough the volleyball game continues.</p><p>And then it happens a third time.</p><p>With a gentle stopping gesture to Lux, Jihyun takes the ball this time. When he approaches the boy he's satisfied to see the crestfallen expression on his face. He takes a bit of inspiration from Jumin and Lux, wearing a polite smile and a friendly demeanour.</p><p>"This is yours," he says, handing the ball with more force than necessary.</p><p>Stumbling, the boy takes the ball. "Thank you...?"</p><p>Since Jihyun's not Lux, the boy's keen to return to his friends. He pivots on his feet, but Jihyun hasn't released the ball yet. He renews his grip, causing the boy to almost trip over his own feet as his hands fail to follow his body. With an indignant expression, he opens his mouth... but closes it promptly when Jihyun cuts him off.</p><p>"I hate to ask," he says, "but I'd like to ask you and your friends to play more carefully. This is the third time your ball has wandered to our side and <em>my</em> poor girlfriend can only do so much. She's not here to fetch things for strangers."</p><p>“… Girlfriend?”</p><p>Recognition lights in the boy's eyes as they flicked over to, undoubtedly, Lux. Jihyun takes the opportunity to release the ball. The boy stumbles back and with a mumbled promise to be careful he returns to his friends. Jihyun goes back to his side with a sense of justice... until he sees his beloved and her concerned frown. Now underneath the pleasant hum coursing through his body is a bit of sheepishness.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she says.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He takes her hand and kisses the back. She smiles at him, reassured yet bemused, squeezing his fingers. Exhaustion that has nothing to do with the game overcomes him. He needs to rest... and take a good look at himself... examine what he's been feeling the whole day.</p><p>"I'm taking a break," he says.</p><p>"Okay—do you need me?"</p><p>"Always," he smiles. "But I'm fine, my love. Have fun."</p><p>"All right..."</p><p>"Just..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Jihyun hesitates. "If you don't mind... keep this on?"</p><p>He straightens the collar of his shirt. Lux inclines her head and smiles back.</p><p>"Because of sunburn, right?"</p><p>"... Yes."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>With that, he returns to the lounge chairs. She continues to play with Zen and the group. Soon enough, Jaehee joins them again. Did she ever notice his strange behaviour? She's so clever that she must have. Yet, she still accommodates him and fulfils his childish wishes. Shouldn't he apologise? Or at the very least let her know how he feels? It's only fair to her, isn't it?</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, he watches over her, mind in turmoil.</p><p>That one college boy never wanders to their side again.</p>
<hr/><p>The lapping sound of the waves drowns the clicking of Jihyun's camera. He's been taking pictures—mostly of Lux, but also the members at their happiest. They're an active bunch. After a competitive session of volleyball, the battle continues on to swimming. Lux sat out while Zen claimed victory on that one. After that, they moved on to sandcastles where the twins made it their mission to build a fortress. The games continue on as they do any and all beachside activities under the sun.</p><p>Jumin, meanwhile, stayed on his lounge chair. He switched between reading books and consulting all his devices. The members attempted to invite him, but after his swift rejection, they never tried again. Lux, of course, was the exception. At every activity she called on him with no restraint, only laughing at the face of every rejection.</p><p>Ever since Jihyun's request, Lux keeps herself covered. Though the longer he watches the more foolish he feels. He must have confused her; she's smart enough to not buy his excuses. Still, she does as he asked, not even uttering a single protest or question. Because of that, her effort means all the more to him.</p><p>"Jihyun!"</p><p>He finds Zen in his viewfinder. Lowering the camera he sees the actor jogging towards him. His wet hair resembles mercury, accentuating the colour of his eyes. Everyone nearby gazes upon him with admiration, but Zen doesn't notice. He ducks under the umbrella and sits next to Jihyun, shaking water from his hair. Jihyun hands him a towel with a smile.</p><p>"Everything all right?" he says, dabbing his face. "You sick or something?"</p><p>"Just tired," Jihyun replies.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Zen looks across the sand and Jihyun follows his gaze. A long distance away, Lux and the rest of the group play by the water. While everyone else's sandcastle vanishes with the waves, the twins' stand strong. As Lux chases Yoosung around, Jihyun notices how careful she is not to wet his shirt. He almost winces. All because of his childishness...</p><p>"Uhm... listen. I don't want to meddle or anything, but..."</p><p>At Zen's hesitant words, Jihyun looks at him.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Lux... is worried. About you."</p><p>Ah... the one thing he's been trying to avoid.</p><p>"She's worried?" he says, dismayed.</p><p>"Well—okay, more like she's worried she's offended you."</p><p>"Offend? Me? She'd never do that!"</p><p>"I know," Zen assures him. "I know, don't worry. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. After all, you're <em>that</em> couple that has nothing to fight about... like, at all. None."</p><p>Jihyun sighs. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but until Zen's words he didn't realise just how much. He dares a glance at him, almost grimacing at the knowing smile directed at him. Maybe he can talk to Zen about this... after all, he's the one who understands love and romance the most. At the very least Zen can confirm how much of a fool he is.</p><p>"I just..." he drawls, hesitant, "Think... that Lux's suit is, well, revealing."</p><p>"Revealing?" Zen says, confused. "It's a bikini."</p><p>"It's too revealing," he insists.</p><p>There's a pause. Jihyun turns his head to avoid Zen's studious eyes. Then, suddenly, the actor chuckles.</p><p>"Okay, I get it."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"It's been a minute since I dated," Zen sighs. "But I haven't forgotten what it's like to be jealous and possessive. The suit made her <em>cuter. </em>Right? You realise that everybody else can now see how beautiful she is."</p><p>Jihyun blinks, surprised.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"And it bothers you," Zen continues. "You don't want anyone else seeing her that way. You want to be the only one. Right? You want to be the only one in her life, the only one who can see her being this cute. You want her to see only you... how am I doing?"</p><p>Accurate, but Jihyun's hesitant to admit that.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>At that moment Lux and the group return from the sea. Zen pats his shoulder.</p><p>"I get it," he assures him.</p><p>"Ah, right..."</p><p>"But talk to her," he advises. "I can tell you right now that you have nothing to worry about... but this is something you need to hear from her. Communication is always the best thing."</p><p>Jihyun smiles and nods. "Okay, thank you, Hyun."</p><p>"Sure thing—I mean, who else can give this kind of advice?" Zen jerks his thumb towards an oblivious Jumin. "Mr Robot over there?"</p><p>"Hyun, please," Jihyun admonishes with a laugh.</p><p>The group arrives. Zen stands up and offers Lux his place. She takes it, sitting next to Jihyun with a huff. Smiling, she leans against him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. Her hair is dripping wet, which makes the semi-dry state of his shirt a feat. The other members stands before him, soaked. The water's plastered their hair to their faces—it's the most striking look for Yoosung, who now resembles his younger self... only with blond hair.</p><p>"Jaehee says there's a café on the island,” he says. “Let’s go!”</p><p>He points to a dome-shaped spit of land in the middle of the sea.</p><p>“I’ll stay,” Lux says. “I’m tired.”</p><p>Yoosung pouts. “No! Why—”</p><p>"All right!" Zen cuts in.</p><p>Jihyun looks at him in surprise. Zen winks at him.</p><p>"What about you, Jihyun?"</p><p>"I'll stay too," he replies, returning Lux's smile.</p><p>"Great. In that case... CEO-in-Line! You're up!" Zen calls.</p><p>Jumin lifts his head from his laptop and glares at Zen over the frames of his sunglasses.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You're coming with us," Zen commands with a smug grin.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Be our guide, Jumin!" Yoosung says.</p><p>"At least one of you have GPS," he drawls, displeased. "Surely you don't need me..."</p><p>Jumin trails off as his eyes meet with Jihyun's. He lost his steam as soon as he got it. Jihyun blinks in pleasant bemusement. What an inscrutable stare... what could his friend be thinking? Then, to his surprise, Jumin rises to his feet. With a huff, he straightens his clothes and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Fine," he says.</p><p>Saeyoung whoops. "Adventures in a mysterious, abandoned island!"</p><p>"It's not mysterious," Saeran says, confused. "There's a cafe there."</p><p>"And it's hardly abandoned," Jumin scoffs. "I'll have the staff set up the boat. Assistant Kang."</p><p>He stalks off to where the boats are docked.</p><p>"Oh—yes, sir."</p><p>Jaehee hastens to follow him. Before that, she gets her mobile and cardigan from her belongings. As she walks off, she waves to Jihyun and Lux.</p><p>"I'll see you two later."</p><p>"Don't work too hard," Lux says with a wave.</p><p>"I'll babysit the kids," Zen says.</p><p>The youngsters protest at the label <em>and</em> at Zen babysitting them. With a  proud glow, the actor takes all three of them by the arm and urges them to follow Jaehee. They say their goodbyes before jogging off. Zen stays behind to grab his shirt and to say his goodbyes.</p><p>"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teases. "Or... maybe... do? Be safe, is all I'm saying."</p><p>With another wink, Zen is off. His playful warning brings a light flush to Jihyun's cheeks. He turns to Lux and finds her watching over the departing members with a smile. He realises then that she hasn't dried off yet. He reaches for her towel and drapes it over her head. Gently, he squeezes and dabs excess water out of her hair. Lux giggles, putting her hands over his and helping him. He relaxes as the quiet settles around them.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Lux says.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"That's good to hear."</p><p>He stops when she looks up, her smile now directed at him.</p><p>"I missed you when you weren't with me, though."</p><p>Her honesty hits him straight in his heart. What does he do with that information? He drops his hands with a defeated sigh. The next second warmth blooms on his cheeks. To top it all off she gazes at him steadily, intensifying everything. Then she starts to chuckle, making everything just the tiniest bit embarrassing.</p><p>"You're blushing," she teases, touching his cheek.</p><p>Payback.</p><p>"It's because of those honest lips of yours," he murmurs, brushing his thumb along her mouth.</p><p>Lux's cheeks instantly went pink. <em>Too cute</em>.</p><p>"Jihyun, that's not fair," she whines, hiding her face.</p><p>He laughs, endeared at how even her ears are glowing. He kisses her palms before helping her dry up some more. Over time his anxieties melt away. He now realises how trivial this all is. Here she is, sitting with him and looking only at him. The words she says are for his ears only. Those cute reactions of hers are not for anyone else. Her bright presence in his life assures him that he has nothing to worry about. He never had the cause to worry. Now, he feels like he'd done her great injustice.</p><p>“Are you really tired?” he says</p><p>She lowers her hands.</p><p>“Why?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Jihyun, this is amazing!"</p><p>Smiling, Jihyun follows Lux as she sheds her cardigan and hurries to the water. This is an area he and Jumin discovered during one of their many adventures. It's situated on the other side of the residential area, hidden by high-rise rocks and cliffs. He and Jumin happen upon it when they decided to explore the area. After reaping the rewards of their discovery, they agree to keep the place a secret. Lux is the first person he brought here. Jihyun wonders if he ought to have asked Jumin first... but it's Lux. Jumin will understand.</p><p>He places the blanket on the sand as Lux chases the waves. This place seems to be the same too. The sand is whiter than the beach; the ocean so clear and the perfect shade of sapphire—the colour made for Lux. But it's strange... has it always been this bright? He doesn't remember it being so... sparkly. Is it the brightness of the sun? Or is it that Lux's presence makes everything more brilliant?</p><p>"Jihyun!"</p><p>Lux waves at him and he waves back.</p><p>"Go on, darling. I'll set everything up."</p><p>"Do that later!" she laughs. "Come on!"</p><p>Oh, he can't win against her. Dropping everything, he runs to her. As soon as he gets close she splashes at him. The water catches the edges of his hair and shorts, drenching them. He splashes back at her, laughing at her happily shocked face. They engage in a water fight, which in turn becomes a game of tag. With Lux's speed, he's always the one chasing her. Sometimes she slows down enough for him to catch up, only to slip away when he gets too close. After a few minutes of running things come to a head. They face each other as the sea laps at their feet. Lux looks for escape while Jihyun tries to find a way to capture her. They smile teasingly at each other, challenging the other to make a move. Lux does so first and Jihyun picks up her trajectory. When she's close enough he lunges and wraps his arms around her waist. She yelps in surprise as he pulls her to him. She loops her arms around his neck, hugging him and laughing when he twirls her around. After doing a complete circle he lets her down. Gently, she cups his face.</p><p>"Now, you're more relaxed."</p><p>She has noticed.</p><p>He winces. "I wasn't before, was I?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "No."</p><p>"I am so sorry, my love."</p><p>"It's okay," she says, caressing him. "I was just... worried that it's because of me."</p><p>"No," he says quickly, holding onto her hands. "No, it's not you—never you..."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>Though Lux smiles, within the depths of her eyes is an emotion he knows all too well. She acquainted him with it when she cared for him during that tumultuous time. It was all he knew when she cared for him after the attack. It's concern—<em>for</em> him. The difference this time around is that she worries that she wronged him somehow. His sheepishness at his childish action now turns into full-fledged guilt.</p><p>"Uhm... I never felt jealous before," he begins, voice low and uncertain. "Well, at least not in the context of a relationship. I felt it when I saw you for the first time wearing this... but I didn't recognise it until much later. And… I struggled with how to deal with it."</p><p>“You were jealous... because of the swimsuit?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You wanted to wear it?” Lux says, brows furrowing.</p><p>He laughs at her innocent question.</p><p>"No, darling," he says, lowering their hands and pressing them against his heart. "I mean... you look beautiful. And so adorable. <em>Too</em> adorable. I feared you would attract a lot of attention. I didn't like that. I wanted to keep you to myself, to be the <em>only</em> person to see you like this. The thought of other people seeing what I see bothered me. I wanted to be the only one..."</p><p>"Oh..." she whispers, eyes widening.</p><p>"And it didn't help when that boy kept trying to get your attention."</p><p>"Which boy?"</p><p>"The one with the soccer ball."</p><p>"Oh... <em>oh</em>. Is that what he was doing?" Lux says, surprised. "I thought he's just terrible at soccer."</p><p>Her answer dumbfounds him. Jihyun gazes into her eyes. He's trying to find whether she's joking or teasing, but... her eyes tell of her seriousness. She didn't know. She didn't see what he did. Before he knows it he's laughing. There is no need to worry. <em>Not</em> that her noticing worries him... but somehow her obliviousness to all this relieves him.</p><p>"You were jealous, huh?" she says with a smile.</p><p>"Jealous and possessive."</p><p>"That's why you keep asking me to cover up?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"You love me <em>that</em> much?"</p><p>"I do, yes."</p><p>She giggles. "I love you too."</p><p>She wraps her arms around him. She buries her face in his chest as he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. Without any people around there’s just the water and the whistling of the sea breeze as it whips around them. A sense of peace settles over him as they stand together for a few minutes. He didn't know what to expect after telling her his feelings... but it doesn't surprise him that she meets him halfway with understanding. That's her... gentle and kind, non-judgemental and patient.</p><p>"I mean... on the one hand, I'm relieved. I thought I did something."</p><p>"No, darling."</p><p>"My swimsuit doesn't offend you?"</p><p>With a smile, he looks her over. She does look adorable on her swimsuit—and attractive. Too attractive. This look of hers tempts him to hold her tight and kiss her until the sun no longer shines. It seduces him with the idea of holing up in their room for a day... so they can spend ample time discovering each other. But he controls his urges, settling for kissing her hand instead.</p><p>"Of course not," he says, winking, "I said you looked cute, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did... but we both know that you're too kind sometimes." She runs her hand along his back. "I love this outfit, but I don't love it more than you. You mean a lot to me so... I would have been happy to change if it bothered you."</p><p>Jihyun stares at her, a little awed. She talks as if it's no big deal, but it touches him. Since his return, they've spent a lot of time together... but her selflessness and love still amazes him. How can someone like her exist? What has he done in his past life to meet someone like her?</p><p>"Thank you," he says. "I appreciate you saying that."</p><p>Lux nods and they separate. He smiles curiously when she inclines her head towards him.</p><p>"Uhm... you've never been jealous, you say? Ever?" she says.</p><p>He thinks about it. Jealousy... is not usually a concept that applies to him. He hears about people being jealous <em>of</em> him. When it came to his relationship... there was never a sense of possessiveness with Rika. He never feared for her loss. There was no need for it. They were so wrapped up in each other, so filled with obsession that there was no room for anything else... least of all jealousy. In fact, what he had was the extreme opposite end—he felt like he had a lot to give.</p><p>And so he pushed it upon Rika.</p><p>But that's all in the past.</p><p>"I think not..." he winces. "Is that bad?"</p><p>"Of course not," she says, taking his hands and squeezing. "It's fine if you've never felt jealous before... it only means that your experiences are different from other people."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>"I mean... not everyone can say they've climbed mountains to take photos, right? Not everyone can say they've felt the same exhilarating will to live as you did."</p><p>"No," he chuckles. "I suppose not."</p><p>They smile at each other.</p><p>"Thank you for talking to me," she says. "I appreciate it."</p><p>"Of course... I never want to hide things from you."</p><p>"Then... please never stop telling me things," she continues, squeezing his hands again. "Anything you feel and experience... anything that troubles you or you don't understand... please come to me. Talk to me. I want to figure it out with you."</p><p>Love bursts overwhelmingly within Jihyun's chest. He envelops Lux in another embrace. This woman is a miracle. Her brightness doesn't scorch. Her kindness doesn't suffocate. Her understanding doesn't erode. She is the balm that soothes, the gentle force that brought peace in his life. Before he left two and a half years ago it's been a constant thought in his mind, how he doesn't deserve her. He still thinks that sometimes... but more than that she inspires him to be better—for him <em>and</em> for her. To be someone worthy of living... worthy of her.</p><p>“I will do that.”</p>
<hr/><p>"I can see the house. We'll be there in a minute."</p><p>"Okay, Jumin. Please tell everyone to take care on the sand."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Jihyun ends the call and turns to Lux. She's in the kitchen, standing by the stove and stirring the pot before her. The sight is so domestic that he can't help imagining her as his wife. He indulges himself in the fantasy of them <em>finally</em> being together in every way... and that today is like any other in their happy, married life. Suddenly, she looks at him. There must be something in his gaze because she gives him a shy smile.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" she says.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he answers.</p><p>Her smile widens, but the next second she bites her lip—as if she's stopping herself from grinning. She waves him over and he's happy to amble over to her side. Within the pot bubbles a broth that's red in colour. Underneath the surface are various vegetables and some seafood. The smell is incredible. Jihyun's stomach rumbles in hunger as the aroma assails him. Lux stirs for a few more seconds before ladling a small amount. She blows on it before offering it to him. Leaning forward, he takes a small sip. Oh, it's <em>delicious</em>. The taste is well-balanced, with the perfect mix of salty and spicy. He can pick up each individual flavour, but they all dance in harmony on his tongue.</p><p>"How is it?" she says.</p><p>He smiles at her hopeful look. "Amazing."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, this is excellent."</p><p>"I'm glad—"</p><p>"Hello, lovebirds!"</p><p>At the booming words, Jihyun looks to the double doors. Zen emerges from them with a teasing expression. With a wink at them, he glides past the kitchen and towards the bedrooms before Jihyun and Lux can say anything. In his wake are snippets of conversation and commotion. The next to appear is Jumin, whose hair looked rather damp. Jihyun can tell he's not <em>that</em> thrilled to have been on an adventure with the youngsters... but he seems rather refreshed.</p><p>"Welcome back!" Lux chirps.</p><p>"What's this?" Jumin says.</p><p>"I let the staff off early," Jihyun explains.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"We decided to cook for everyone," Lux says.</p><p>Following behind Jumin is Jaehee and the kids. As soon as Yoosung emerges he breaks from the group and rushes to Lux's side. The twins follow suit, surrounding her on all sides. Jihyun watches with a happy smile as Lux beams at them in greeting. Without prompt, she offers them a taste. Though she did most of the cooking he can't help feeling a surge of pride for her at their elated reactions.</p><p>"Good?" Lux asks Saeran, patting his head.</p><p>With a blush, Saeran nods.</p><p>"It's <em>so</em> good!" Yoosung compliments.</p><p>"Better than the Madam's," Saeyoung says.</p><p>Lux gasps, "No way, she's an excellent cook!"</p><p>She, Saeyoung, and Jihyun break in laughter at this.</p><p>"So I'll count on you two, then," Jumin interjects.</p><p>"Oh, yes," Jihyun replies.</p><p>With that Jumin walks off to the bedrooms.</p><p>"Thank you for all your effort," Jaehee says with a smile and then she's gone too.</p><p>"Go get cleaned up," Jihyun tells the three. "Everything will be ready when you're done."</p><p>At that, Saeyoung hooks his arms around Saeran and Yoosung.</p><p>"I have a surprise later at the beach," he grins. "Look forward to it."</p><p>"Pray for your lives," Yoosung quips.</p><p>"Set your affairs in order," Saeran deadpans.</p><p>"Hey, don't do me dirty like that!"</p><p>They explode in rambunctious laughter as Saeyoung drags them away. They're so loud that their voices bounce along the walls. The threesome bicker and banter until the dim hallways swallow the noise. It's only the two of them again. Jihyun gets started on cutting the rest of the vegetables. He smiles when Lux embraces him from behind.</p><p>"A surprise..." she says, "Sounds exciting."</p><p>He chuckles, "Knowing Saeyoung it's going to be interesting."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>As everyone cleans up, Jihyun and Lux finish cooking dinner. They set up the table, going for a minimal look rather than anything fancy. By the time the group gathers again, the hearty spread is ready for them. They waste no time in having a feast. Soon, the whole thing becomes a chaotic, but enjoyable affair. Saeyoung continues to rope Saeran and Yoosung in trouble. Zen captures Jaehee's entire attention with his charm and stories. Jumin looks utterly unaffected. Meanwhile, Lux looks happy to be part of it all.</p><p>As for Jihyun... this is healing. They didn't usually gather like this before Lux. They never had a vacation together nor did they have feasts. They didn't treat each other like strangers, either; they went out for meals and coffee... but it didn't feel as tight-knit as they do now. Lux's presence makes everything feel natural. It's like they've been doing this for years. Nowadays they feel more like a family than... individuals who decided to gather together and do some good. It's warm. It's comfortable.</p><p>It feels like home.</p><p>After dinner, Saeyoung invites them all to return to the beach. The whole area is dark now; everything combines together in one black mass. The outdoor lighting of the houses barely illuminates anything. With flourish, Saeyoung reveals his surprise, which is fireworks. There are so many kinds, from rockets that go in the air to sparklers that people can hold. As the kids set up the rockets, the rest of them play with the sparklers. Zen lights one and takes as many selfies with them as possible. At first, Jumin refuses one, but at Zen's insistence he now stoically holds a lit sparkler. Zen then offers Jaehee one and she takes it with a smile. Soon, he includes her in his selfie session.</p><p>"Jihyun?"</p><p>Lux's voice draws him to her. She holds a few sticks of unlit sparklers. He smiles, taking the ones she offers him. After taking the lighter from Zen, he lights them up. Lux takes her mobile and takes pictures of them holding the fireworks as well as a few selfies. They view the pictures after and Jihyun's chest warm at the images of them together.</p><p>“Everyone!” Saeyoung calls.</p><p>The sound of rockets whistling has him and Lux looking up. The rocket soars up in the sky and then comes apart in an explosion of bright red. Another one flies up, lighting in blue. The next one is in green. One by one each rocket illuminates the heavens with a rainbow kaleidoscope of colours. It's a show that's a treat for the eyes, brighter than the stars, brighter than the moon's reflection on the ocean.</p><p>Jihyun is so awed that he starts when he feels slender arms wounding around his waist. He glances down at Lux, who gazes at him with the happiest smile. As her feelings reach him he feels he can walk on air. He wants to hold her tight and never let go. He wants to keep her by his side. For now, he contents himself with wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Pressing her tight against him, he sneaks a quick, gentle kiss while everyone watches the fireworks.</p><p>This is it, he realises as she kisses back.</p><p>This is happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/636446708359987200/mystic-messenger-seashell">Tumblr</a> | FF.net</p><p>1. Say it with me: KIM JIHYUN DESERVES ALL THE LOVE.</p><p>2. I was inspired by that <a href="https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeachEpisode">one beach episode in literally every anime that exists in this green earth</a>. There's always that swimsuit obsession between all the characters. Anyway, I wrote this story in the spirit of that.</p><p>3. I wanted to explore how Jihyun would deal with jealousy and possessiveness. Despite coming back after two years seemingly well-adjusted, I figured there are still things that he has to learn managing himself with MC and the RFA. Things like jealousy is one of that. I always think he'll struggle between keeping it in and acting on it.</p><p>4. It is now the beginning of summer here in Australia! So don't think me strange for posting a summer-centric story in December, of all months lol.</p><p>And that's it! As always thank you for reading this long story! I appreciate you! Any and all feedback is welcome! Stay safe and stay healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>